Underneath the Mistletoe
by Gleas
Summary: A friendship changes into love and Harry is finally going to pop the all important question... I started out writing something christmas oriented but ended up with this XD Please review. *Not Slash* [PS. the slytherins are a cool bunch :P]


Harry smiled across the table and decided now was the time to do what he had been planning for the past two months. The lovely woman with warm brown eyes smiled back unsuspecting of the big event he had planned. He was aware of inconspicuous eyes waiting for that perfect moment as he slipped into the moment he had noticed his love.

It was right after the war and Harry was swamped with women trying to get his attention. He had girls ranging from thirteen upto thirty literally throwing themselves at him. All the attention made him uncomfortable but he soldiered on. He himself was on the lookout for someone who would love just Harry and he knew none of the females around him were capable of seeing past the public figure he was... Not even his best friend Hermione. He sighed as he heard another horde of screaming fans and quickened his steps to escape them.

As his head was down and he was hurrying in a nameless direction, perhaps it wasn't unexpected to bump into someone. Harry was startled when this certain someone sneered at him, compounded by the fact that this someone was a girl. He blinked and vaguely recrecalls he name. It was a strong name and suggested big physique. The fellow seventh year matched the name; she had broad shoulder and a round face. The rest of her dissapeared under the robes and she appeared to be overweight. Her face however was pleasant enough and her eyes were dark with annoyance.

"Potter. Do you not look where you go? To special to look at mundane everyday sights are you?"

"Um... No, I was just trying to hide. Sorry about that. Are you alright?" Harry extended a hand to help her up. She eyed the hand suspiciously but took it after a moment. Harry was surprised to find her lighter than expected.

"Why are you hiding?" She asked curiously.

"Well... Did you see the screaming fangirls? They are one scary bunch, let me tell you."

"I had assumed you liked the attention."

"I have never liked the attention. Besides those girls do not see me, they are in love with the image I have not me."

"So?"

"So... Since I do not care for flings, I am keeping as far as possible."

"I see. You wish for a proper relationship." She looked thoughtful.

"I suppose. You're about the only female who hasn't treated me any different after the battle. Kind of refreshing. Mind if I stick around?"

"Unless you want to hang out in he snake pit, you might want to find another companion."

"Oh... Well, I needed to talk to Malfoy in any case. Shall we?" She gave him and amused glance before walking away.

That was the first time they talked. Thanks to her, he had made friends with the remaining slytherins and wonder of wonders, Draco had become a good friend though they still fought like children. He had even gotten close to Blaise and Tracey. Astoria, Draco's fiancée was almost like family and her older sister Daphne was looking to grab Neville. Harry found himself enjoying being in the snake pit as they usually put away the fact that he had finished Voldemort out of their friendship. To them he was simply Harry who happened to have done great things... Things they would work hard to top. It helped that the now healed head of slytherins was also coming around. She had become a close friend but there was nothing more until that Christmas.

Harry had overheard Ginny and Ron talking about a marriage contract about him. He had contacted Gringott's and was told the contract was invalid because Dumbledore at the time was not his guardian, Sirius was. Even if it had been valid, with Sirius' death and his new tile of Lord Black, all previous contracts had been dissolved due to the name change. He had sent Dobby to spy on the red-head and was shocked to hear Dobby return to him in anger. Apparently, she was planning on using love potions and was setting up a web of lies to entrap him after he had told her they would not continue. He scowled and was thinking furiously about a way out without hurting his foster family when he crashed once again into his first Slytherin friend.

"Potter, you have to stop doing this!" She scolded and she grabbed his arm and pulled herself up.

"Sorry... I was in thought. You alright?"

"I am fine. What has you frowning?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Ah the rumors."

"You knew?"

"Mr. Oblivious." She rolled her eyes. "Everyone thinks you are dating her. Except select few you hang out with regularily."

"Oh."

"It's nothing to worry about."

"It is when she is planning on dosing me with potions."

"What?! Aren't you protected with a contract?"

"Unfortunately no. The only contract made was with the woman in question. I would have broken it if it was still valid."

"Oh, the Black Lordship. Well, I think we will need to brainstorm. Come on."

However, the two were stuck there. Harry grinned and pointed up where an innocent looking mistletoe hung.

"Weasley product. It won't let us leave until we kiss." He informed her causing her lovely eyes to widen. Harry cupped her cheek and slowly leaned in to touch his lips to hers. It was like magic. He felt a tingle go down his spine and shivered. He pulled away to see her slightly glazed eyes and decided she needed another better kiss. They stood there lips locked for a whole minute before she pushed him away.

"Anymore than that, I'll force you to sign a contract with me, Potter."

"I wouldn't be adverse to that, Bulstrode." She became redder and marched to the Slytherin common room with Harry following with a grin.

The slytherins had been livid when they heard the story. A few of them wanted to catch Ginny trying it to charge her with line theft but Harry's concern for her family thankfully stopped them. A long discussion had ensued with Draco insisting that they find out if the other family memebrs were involved. Dobby was more than happy to do some investigating along with his lady elf Winky who were both now bound to Harry. After that, Harry had been questioned about contracts and they debated on getting a proper betrothal under way.

At first Harry had resisted the idea. He did not like to force someone. However, Astoria had explained the rules of the game. While it was true that one could be forced to marry in certain cases, he could request for clauses that protected both parties. It took a while but Harry came up with the condition that should his betrothed not like him, she would have the right to break it off after one year. Same would apply to him. There were a host of other clauses his pureblood friends added which basically ensured whoever it was, would not get to steal from him. They were all too aware of Harry's trusting nature and were not about to lose him to a gold digger. The final hurdle was finding a girl.

"I have a few cousins looking for a husband but I am afraid they are a bit older." Blaise said thoughtfully.

"Besides they're your avid fans." Tracey smirked.

"Please spare me." Harry groaned eliciting laughter from across he room.

"All the ladies our age are taken or are too undesirable to have a contract."

"Undesirable?" Harry questioned.

"With no family fortune, perhaps a bit lacking physically or some other reason." Draco explained. "Some of the guys too fall in the category... Greg here doesn't have a contract."

"Neither does Milli." Astoria said slowly watching for Harry's reaction.

"Why doesn't Millie have one?" Harry frowned.

"Because Potter, I am not exactly attractive." She said calmly. Harry snorted.

"Says who?" He asked defiantly.

"Says every family my father approached. Look, just drop it alright?"

"Those people were idiots. You may not be a model but I know you Millicent. You're one of the most gentle people I know and have an amazing personality. Personally, I rather think you're cute." He nodded to himself and noticed Greg and Theo nodding along. "And I am not the only one."

"I agree with Harry... If I wasn't in love with my Tori..." Draco grinned and the now red Millicent.

"So what? Are you offering to work out a contract with me, Potter?"

"As I said earlier, I would be delighted to, if you'd have me, Bulstrode."

"Then, I suggest you contact my father." She glared at him, though it was lost and Harry was nodding to himself in thought.

"Dray? Help me pen the request to meet."

"You're serious?" Draco asked wide eyed.

"Of course I am. If I think about it, Millie actually fits all my requirements."

"Requirements?" Daphne asked.

"She doesn't care about my celebrity status and isn't afraid to contradict me. She likes me for myself and I like her just the same. She is strong, both physically and mentally. I bet she could deal with the stupid press all on her own, not to mention the fans. I also happen to know she loves kids and I want to have a few later in life. Even now, she didn't even hesitate to help when I told her my problem. I can actually share my problems with her... She never ridiculed me for my silly thoughts but instead helps me think through them. Of course, she is also cute and I love her pretty smile. She is practically perfect."

"Woah. He's in love." Greg muttered.

"No kidding, mate." He gave Millicent a large grin making the girl blush and abruptly leave the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked the room. The slytherins shared an amused look and shook their heads.

"No, Harry, you did everything just right. Millie is just embarrassed." Daphne soothed with a grin.

"But we have to ask, you are serious?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Harry nodded. "If I had to be in a contract with someone, I'd rather it be Millie."

"Right. We just don't want her to get hurt." Daphne smiled.

"You may not know this, but Millie has been kind and helpful to all of us, especially as our fathers were pressuring us to join the dark lord." Theo said as Draco nodded in support.

"She's our confidant and we all love her." Astoria added holding onto Draco's hand. "If you hurt her..."

"I would not do that..."

"Of course not, but we wanted to make sure. She deserves to be happy... This contract, for her, is like a last chance. Don't blow it."

"Wait... You guys are talking as if we are getting married!"

"Wouldn't you want to?"

"No... I mean..." Harry gulped at the glares. "We don't even know if we love each other yet! What if neither of us wants to continue after the year is up? I'd be lucky if she wants to stick with me but... Well I am not that special..."

The green clad students sighed as one. They were aware of Harry's overly humble nature and the reasons for it. If they ever came across Dursley's they would no doubt destroy them. Then again, perhaps the two could help each other gain confidence and they hoped it would work out. They liked Harry well enough and had no problem welcoming him to their group... They wouldn't mind welcoming him to the family either.

"Given that Millie loves you and you find yourself besotted..." A few people chuckled to Harry's confusion. "What would you do?"

"A romantic dinner and the prettiest ring I can find with a hopeful request for her hand in marriage?" Astoria said excitedly.

"Uh... I guess... That is if, she likes me."

"That's all we wanted to hear." Draco and Blaise said together and quickly drew Harry to sit between them as they dictated a proper letter to Lord Bulstrode. It wasn't until later that Harry managed to slip up the stairs to find Millie.

"Millie? Are you alright?"

"Are you done making fun of me?" She sniffed.

"I was doing no such thing."

"Liar."

"Millicent, it's true I didn't really think of a relationship with you. That changed when we kissed. I considered you as a girl and not another good friend and found the idea of being with you pleasant. I was serious about it all. I have the letter to your father right here. I won't send it if you object but..."

"You want to marry me?"

"Let's not jump ahead. We have one year to decide if we can love each other and if we want to stay together for the rest of our lives."

"What are you saying?" She asked confused. Harry smiled and stepped up to her, cupping her cheek tenderly.

"I am saying, be my girlfriend until I ask you to marry me. Hopefully by then you'll decide I'm worth it and say yes."

"Girlfriend..."

"Yeah. Would you?"

"I don't know..."

"Allow me to convince you..." Harry muttered and captured her lips. He had been craving to kiss her ever since they got caught by that mistletoe.

"There is no mistletoe." She observed, obviously thinking of the same incident.

"I don't need it to want to kiss you." He kissed her again, this time longer and deeper, daring to explore her mouth with his tongue.

It was barely a week later they all returned home to celebrate Yule. Harry had gone with Blaise to spend time with his larger than normal family. Ron and Hermione thought he was staying at the castle mostly as he went over his family affairs- in a way he was taking care of family affairs. He had arranged to meet Lord Bulstrode after Millie had consented. To be on the safe side, Draco was going with him to help fill in the gap of knowledge he had. Harry was even more nervous when he glimpsed the broad man glaring at him.

"Good afternoon."

"I am aware this is some sort of sick joke, Potter. Get it over with so I can go home."

"Joke?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Lord Bulstrode." Draco greeted.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" The older wizard demanded.

"I am here to help Lord Potter-Black negotiate the contract. I am afraid he was not instructed well in certain matters. He wished to do this properly."

"Properly...it's not a joke? You're friends?" He looked to one and other young men who grinned in response.

"Never believe rumors." Draco commented.

"I see. So, you know my daughter, Lord Potter?"

"Please call me Harry and yes I am friends with Millicent since the start of this year."

"And you want to negotiate a marriage contract with her?"

"Yes."

"Why? Don't get me wrong. My daughter is not considered your average beauty though I believe her to be beautiful... Our wealth is also not much when compared to you. Why then are you offering?"

"Firstly, sir, you are not the only one who finds Millicent beautiful. As for wealth, I have enough and have no need of a wealthy wife... Not that I would actually consider marrying for money. I have several reasons to want a contract and I will be honest with you. I was made aware of the importance of such a contract for protection purposes. In addition, I have reason to suspect certain witches to resort to unsavory methods to gain the title of Lady Potter. I wish to protect myself from gold diggers and those with other sinister motives."

"Why my daughter?"

"Because she is a good friend and she is everything I want in a wife. Kind, strong, supportive, loving, smart and she likes me for being me. I can't ask for more. I am not a fool, however. I know Millie may decide I am not good enough hence I wish to leave a clause to let us decide if we want to continue after a minimum of a year. Meanwhile, I wish to date her."

"You really like my little girl?"

"What's not to like?"

"What is the probability that you'll marry her?"

"The same probability that she will say yes." Draco chuckled quietly at the gobsmacked expression of the older wizard.

"I need to talk to her."

"No need." Harry grinned. "I asked her if it was okay before contacting you. She agreed to be my girlfriend already." The man looked at Draco for confirmation and saw the blond nod.

"Alright. Allow me a few days to consider the clauses and we shall sign."

"We prepared a draft. Perhaps you can use it as a guideline." Draco handed over the parchment.

"Thank you. Are there any concerns I should address?"

"One." Harry said. Draco whipped his head around and stared at his friend. "Please don't take offense but I need to know if you were a supporter of Voldemort." Silence reigned until Lord Bulstrode sighed and rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the dark mark. Harry nodded.

"Will it be a problem?"

"You tell me, sir. Draco here has the mark but he is my friend. I am not discriminating. However, it is a fact that your former associates may cause problems. Will you be safe, should this contract be made public?"

"You're not worried?" He asked in wonder.

"No. Millie has told me enough about you to know you joined to protect your family. Even if your ideals matched Voldemort, you'd do anything to ensure your daughter's happiness. I won't begrudge you your stance in the war as long as you promise to stay clean from now on. If at all former death eaters threaten you, I want you to tell me so I can help."

"Why?" Harry smiled.

"To Millie, her family is important. I don't have any left myself. If I do marry her, you will be my family and I protect what's mine."

"Well, I doubt any would challenge you." Bulstrode laughed and held out his hand. "I almost regret not knowing you before, lad."

"You've got from now on, sir." The men exchanged handshakes and Draco gave Harry an impressed look before they parted.

After the meeting all was smooth and the contract was finalized and signed without much fuss. In the following months, Harry and Millicent had found they liked each other enough to commit to each other. Harry wasn't too sure about love but Millicent knew she loved the awkward savior. Still not many people knew about them. That had to change. Opportunity presented itself when the graduation ball was announced.

The eighth year slytherins took it upon themselves to help their sweet Millie look good for her betrothed. They had no doubts as to if the couple would remain together- to them it was clear they were meant to be and that was that. The girls took her shopping for a fairly expensive shopping trip which included a half day visit to the spa and a gorgeous gown in deep red to contrast Millie's pale skin and long dark hair. Normally, the Slytherin was self conscious and wore loose clothing and hid in unflattering robes but this time, they weren't going to let her. They had even procured jewelry to match her lovely dress.

On the day, the Slytherin boys were shocked. They had thought Millie to have an unflattering figure but once out of those hideous robes, the girl was anything but unflattering. She had wide set shoulders and height to match giving her a large appearance. Her large chest did not help the image neither did the choice of clothes. However, in well fitted clothes one could clearly see the toned waist and the hourglass figure of their friend. They gaped and only snapped out of it when the girl snarled at them through her prominent blush. They then resorted to whistling and bemoaning the fact that Harry once again got lucky.

They trooped to the great hall where they were to meet Harry and Neville. Harry had a wide grin on his face as he spotted his date. Neville echoed his expression but his eyes were all on Daphne. They two lions held out their hands to their lovely serpents and pulled them in for a chaste kiss on the cheek. While Neville decided to give his girl a proper kiss, Harry stared at his blushing girl.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"It's because of the clothes."

"No, it's because you're beautiful, the clothes just show your beauty off." Harry laid a small kiss on her lips. "I am the luckiest guy on the earth." He declared with a grin. Millie smiled at him shyly and let him lead her to the dance floor. As they entered, the couple got many stares and the other dancers stopped dancing to watch the strange pairing. There were a lot of disbelieving whispers about Millie and some snide ones about Slyherins but the couple did not notice. Neville and Daphne got their fair share but the two were less than bothered by them.

What did interrupt them was an angry red head demanding 'her Harry' back. Harry snorted and askeder why he would belong to a girl like her who knew nothing about loyalty or kindness, who thought of no one but herself. She sputtered and Harry told her firmly that he was happy with Millie and he had no wish to even consider a relationship with her. Millie slyly implied that she had pictures to destroy her if she was not carefcaret he second annoyance was Ron who demanded how Harry could be with a slimy snake. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at him and told him to respect his betrothed. The youngest Weasely male left grumbling about his best friend turning dark. He tried to drag Hermione away but she did not follow him. Instead she approached her best friend.

"When did this happen?"

"A while ago. Any problem, Mione?" Harry asked warily.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I'm just disappointed to not have known about it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how you'd react and I didn't want to give up my Slytherin friends."

"Friends?" She asked and was greeted with the sight of a half a dozen slytherins waving at her with grins in their faces. "So that's where you dissapeared to." She chuckled. "Hi, I am Hermione, Harry's best friend... I hope" She glanced at him and he nodded.

"Millie, Harry's girlfriend and I am glad you don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Hermione blinked. "You make Harry happy, that's all I need."

"She makes me very very happy." Harry nodded. "Come meet the rest of them... Without their masks."

The media had had a field day but Harry had ignored them. Their frequent dates after that and appearances together at ministry events and various Balls and Galas soon had them purporting a romantic story. the couple remained unfazed and graduated with honors. Soon, the wizard king world saw a rare show of unity between the newly appointed Lords and Ladies as they attempted to put the pieces back together after the long war. They formed a faction which supported old traditions and new inventions as well as all races and all bloods. It wasn't easy but the friends managed somehow while competing with one another.

Finally, one year after he had met Millie's dad, Harry mustered up the courage and dropped to one knee. He wasn't sure if Millie spotted their friends and extended family watching them from every available corner but he sure felt nervous under their gazes. He wondered if he had been mental to have told the bunch of them about the event but he knew Millie would love to have them witness the momentous occasion and celebrate with their dear ones after. He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and took her left hand.

"Millicent, You probably deserve much more than I, but I sincerely love you and would do so for the rest of my life. You make me happy and make me feel loved and cherished. Would you give me a chance to love a cherish you? Would you marry me, my love?"

"Harry..." Millicent breathed and launched herself into his arms, knocking him to the ground. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She kissed him enthusiastically and pulled back as he slipped a lovely ring on her finger. They were still staring into each other's eyes when loud cheering surrounded them as their hidden audience made themselves known. Soon there were shouts of mistletoe and Harry laughed as he spotted a few floating pieces above their heads. Millie glared at their friends but soon forgot about them as her fiancée kissed her deeply and with palpable love.


End file.
